Yuzuru Is Jealous!
by Overland Rafa
Summary: belakangan ini Kanade terlihat sibuk mengurusi urusan OSIS berduaan dengan Naoi. Yuzuru cemburu jadinya! gimana ya cemburu seorang Otonashi Yuzuru. mampir yuk, Minna :)


Fic anime pertama. Read and comment yuk

Disclaimer: Angel beats! Belong to Jun Maeda.

Yuzuru is Jealous!

Fokus Yuzuru tidak lagi pada buku biologi yang tengah di pegangnya. Melainkan pada kekasihnya, Kanade yang sedari tadi terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Naoi. Memang, Kanade adalah ketua OSIS di akademinya, dan Naoi adalah wakilnya. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini rasanya tidak sama, Kanade terlihat mengobrol lebih intens dengan Naoi.

Lebih dari biasanya.

Itu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Yuzuru-senpai" Sebuah suara centil mampir di telinganya. Begitu Yuzuru melihat ke arah suara itu Yui sudah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya

"E..Eh.. Yu..Yui-chan se..sedang apa?" Tergagap Yuzuru menjawab.

Yui menggeleng "Tidak tahu, aku hanya sedang berjalan kemudian menemukan seorang senpai yang tengah merenung, kemudian aku duduk di sebelahnya tapi senpai itu tak menyadarinya dan kemudian aku menyapanya. Hanya itu"

"Oh" Yuzuru menjawab pendek penjelasan Yui yang panjang lebar

"Yuzuru-senpai, kenapa tadi kau melamun?"

"Melamun? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang..." Yuzuru mencari alasan "Menghafal biologi" ujarnya

"Oh iya, aku dengan Yuzuru-senpai akan mengambil tes masuk kedokteran ya?"

"Hai"

"Kalau begitu ganbatte!" Pekik Yui tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja tengah melintas memperhatikannya.

"Oh iya senpai, Apa kau melihat Kanade-san?" Yuzuru menghela nafas berat. Kanade yang sedari tadi membebani pikirannya kini kembali di ingatkan oleh Yui.

"Senpai?" Yui menegur Yuzuru yang hanya terdiam

"Ka..Kanade-Chan? Aku tidak bersamanya sedari tadi. Mungkin ia sedang di ruang sekertariat OSIS" _bersama Naoi. _Yuzuru melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu ya. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Yui. Tak pernah bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh

"I..Iie"

"Kau bohong senpai" Yui mendesak

"Aku tidak sedang bertengkar dengannya, kau tahu itu?"

Yui kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya berkata, "Terserah senpai-lah. Tapi aku tahu, senpai pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Kanade-san"

Yuzuru hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

**Yuzuru's POV**

_Mereka tak boleh pergi berdua. Titik. _

_Tidak boleh._

_Apapun modusnya, study banding OSIS, perkumpulan OSIS. Tidak._

Aku menggantungkan teru-teru bozu dengan posisi terbalik, semoga Kanade dan Naoi tidak jadi pergi karena hujan. Namun setelah aku menggantungkannya aku limbung sendiri.

_Kami-sama, kenpa aku jadi begini? Pikiranku sangat irasional. Apakah ini..._

"Yuzuru-Kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara itu familiar sekali, suara yang berasal dari bibir manis yang mungil. Kanade.

"Um, Kanade. Aku. Tidak. Tidak melakukan apa-apa" Aku berbohong, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu memandangiku, "Aku mencarimu, Yuzuru-Kun"

"Mencariku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian duduk di tangga gedung akademi yang lebar itu.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Hmm. Yui-chan. Ia bilang kau sedang marah padaku?"

Aku tersentak "HAA? Yui mengatakan begitu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, ia kemudian tertunduk. "Kenapa kau marah padaku, Yuzuru-kun?" Kini mata berwarna kuning itu menatapiku dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia juga tak bertanya lagi. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kanade-Chan, Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu" Aku menjawab perlahan, Kanade masih diam tertunduk.

"Hanya saja..." Aku menarik nafas, rasanya sulit mengatakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini "Hanya saja, aku..." Aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka melihatmu sibuk mengurusi urusan OSIS"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita ini kelas 3, aku kasihan melihatmu masih sibuk mengurusi urusan OSIS. Aku ingin kau fokus pada ujianmu. Kanade-chan"

"Selain itu? Aku tahu kau masih punya hal untuk disampaikan" Gadis ini membuat nafasku tercekat, bagaimana aku menyampaikannya? Aah..

"Aku.. Aku tak suka melihatmu berduaan dengan Naoi. Aku tahu kalian itu ketua OSIS dan wakilnya, tapi kalian itu... Cara kalian mengobrol itu..."

"Yuzuru-kun. Kau cemburu?" Mata bening Kanade menerawangku.

_Bagaimana aku mengakuinya?_

**Kanade's POV**

"Ha...HAI."

Yuzuru cemburu! Ia cemburu pada Naoi!

Aku memeluknya, seraya mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang kali. Sedangkan Yuzuru? Sepertinya ia kaget dan bingung kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini.

"Yurippe-chan bilang, cemburu itu bentuk lain dari sayang" Gadis itu mulai menjelaskannya. "Aku senang kau menyayangiku..."

Entah bagaimana, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku dan Yuzuru jadi pelukan di bawah hujan.

"Kanade-chan sepertinya kita harus berteduh" Ujar Yuzuru. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan secepat itu pula Yuzuru menarikku.

Kami berdua menaiki tangga akademi untuk segera mencari tempat berteduh. Walaupun sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh, namun hujan yang tiba-tiba deras ini menyulitkan kami berdua. Yuzuru langsung saja melepas seragam SSS-nya dan menaungiku dengan seragam berwarna coklat moka itu.

"Huh" Yuzuru terlihat lega saat kami berdua menemukan tempat berteduh, walau kami berdua sudah kepalang basah.

"Yuzuru-kun. Teru-teru bozu-mu berhasil" Ujarku, tadi aku melihat Yuzuru memasang teru-teru bozu dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Teru-teru bozu? Ups" Yuzuru kemudian nyengir lebar sekali

"Untuk apa kau pasang teru-teru bozu terbalik? Kenapa kau ingin hujan?"

"Engg.. Anu.. Engg.." Yuzuru gugup, kemudian menegaskan"Supaya kau tidak pergi study banding OSIS dengan Naoi"

"Yuzuruuuuu" Aku menjitak kepalanya. Kemudian kami berdua tertawa-tawa dan menyadari perasaan masing-masing, kalau kami saling menyayangi.


End file.
